dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Marty (Madagascar)
Marty is Alex's best friend and the deuteragonist in Madagascar, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, and Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. He is a 10-year-old zebra (probably in zebra years). He is voiced by Chris Rock (Phil LaMarr in the video games). He is the main protagonist of the Madagascar video game. Home Marty lived at the Central Park Zoo. iPod Marty temporarily had an iPod before Alex broke it. He is sometimes seen walking and standing on his hind legs like Alex and Gloria, he mostly walks on two legs in the second film but not much in the first. Madagascar Grand Central Station it's grand and it's central ''-'Marty as he enters Grand Central Station' ''-''At the beginning of the 1st film, Marty lived a life of comfort in the Central Park Zoo, but comfort led to boredom, and Marty soon saw that his 10th birthday came and went, and with that, his life was halfway in. Then, Marty decided that he must travel to the wild for at least a short time, never having seen the wild before. The film begins on Marty’s 10th birthday. His friends try to give him a great birthday, but somehow, Marty wants more. He escapes the Central Park Zoo, in which he lives, and makes a dash for the wild. His friends, Alex the Lion, Melman the Giraffe and Gloria the Hippopotamus flag him down, but as they're about to take him back to the zoo, police officers appear in all directions, tranquilize the animals, and send them on a ship to Kenya. However, the penguins take over the ship and the four friends are washed up on the shores of Madagascar. Once on the island, the animals begin to panic except for Marty, who has had his dream fulfilled. Marty sets up a "bar" on the island, known as Casa del Wild (in English Home of the Wild). Alex is mad at Marty for getting them shipped to the wild, but he later apologizes to Marty and actually begins to enjoy himself on the island. Unfortunately, his enjoyment brings on his killer instincts, causing him to attack the resident lemurs and his friends, including Marty. Alex doesn't "go savage" for long, and is later able to rejoin his friends as they head back to the zoo. The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper Marty, along with his friends has only a few small cameos in The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper. He, Alex, and Gloria are seen at the beginning decorating Melman's neck with Christmas lights. At the end, he, his friends, and almost all the other zoo animals are seen singing their own version of "Jingle Bells". Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa In the 2nd film, Marty (along with the other animals) finds himself stranded in Africa. There, he joins a herd of zebra that all look and sound exactly like him. While he enjoys this new lifestyle at first, he quickly becomes depressed when it becomes evident that he has no individuality in a herd. Marty also becomes upset when Alex is unable to tell him apart from the other zebras. Ultimately, Alex is able to make amends by picking Marty out of the herd and Marty accompanies his friend to unblock a dam set by stranded New Yorkers in the jungle (which causes the watering hole to dry up). When Alex is caught, Marty gets the other animals to help rescue him. Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted ''Coming soon! Body Marty has 30 black stripes and 29 white skin, a gray nose, green eyes, and a long tail. Trivia * Marty is the only one out of the four friends who hasn't got a love interest. Category:Characters Category:Madagascar characters Category:Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa Category:Animals Category:Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted Category:Horses Category:The Penguins of Madagascar characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main protaginists Category:Singing Characters Category:Food Category:Foodmen Category:Crunchy Characters